1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is directed to the deformation of deformable fasteners to articles placed in such fasteners and mor particularly to the crimping of a ground conductor to the shield of a shielded, jacketed cable from which a part of the jacket has been removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Die sets fabricated according to prior art teachings required the machining of hard tool steels for the various components of the die sets. Accurate polishing and assembly of the components was time consuming and resulted in a matched upper and lower die member which was not readily interchangable with dike die components.
One attempt to eliminate some of these problems is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,122 issued Apr. 27, 1971 entitled "Crimping Tool" by John J. Churla, Jr. and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. The die set of this patent shows a number of die members which consist of nest blocks fabricated from semirigid, flexible material, but which require, in addition, support blocks and end blocks. The control of these nest blocks during crimping is achieved by the interengagement of the semirigid, flexible material of the nest blocks with the metal portions of the other die member of the die set. The die set of such patent requires the accurate machining, polishing and assembly of many components to produce the desired structure.